Setidaknya Bukan Sakura
by reynyah
Summary: Berhubung pairing ShinxRan udah mainstream, saia bikin cerita HeixKazu yang gak kalah mainstream xD *gak anti mainstream* Semoga cerita nan mainstream ini gak membosankan .w. -Reynyah


Kazuha mengibaskan rambut panjangnya sebelum membentuk kunciran buntut kuda di belakang kepalanya. Setelah memastikan barang-barang pentingnya sudah berada di dalam tas kecilnya, ia keluar dari rumah dan segera menyongsong Heiji yang sudah menunggunya sejak tadi. Sambil memasang cengiran kecil, Kazuha menghampiri Heiji.

"Lama sekali, sih," protes Heiji. "Bersyukurlah kau karena aku tidak meninggalkanmu."

Kazuha terkikik. "Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, Hei-kun. Kalau kau meninggalkanku, siapa yang mau kau ajak pergi? _Anata no haha_—ibumu? Kurasa tidak."

"Karena itu," ucap Heiji. "Kau harus banyak bersyukur."

"Ya, ya." Kazuha memasang wajah tidak peduli. "Jadi... sekarang kita akan pergi ke mana, Hei-kun? Tidak akan keluar dari Osaka, kan?"

"Kau harap kita akan keluar dari Osaka dengan motor seperti ini?" tanya Heiji sebal.

Kazuha mengangkat bahunya. "Mungkin saja seperti waktu itu, ketika kasus di bukit boneka."

"Kukira kau tidak mau mengingatnya lagi."

Kazuha mendecak. "Aku memang membencinya, tapi tidak masalah bagiku untuk mengingatnya!"

"Kau kan, penakut, Kazu-chan..."

"Apa katamu?!" tanya Kazuha galak.

"Eeh, _iie_. _Gomennasai_...," ucap Heiji buru-buru.

Kazuha mendengus. "Lebih baik kau cepat-cepat membawa motor ini pergi sebelum aku memberi tendangan di perutmu."

"Yang benar saja! Luka gara-gara peluru itu masih sakit dan kau berniat menambah rasa sakitku itu?"

_Tentu saja tidak, justru sebaliknya, _pikir Kazuha. "Oh, sudahlah. Aku bercanda, kok," kata Kazuha santai. "Kita mau pergi ke mana, sih?"

Heiji tersenyum misterius. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menculikmu, kok."

"Aku tidak takut diculik," tukas Kazuha. "Terutama diculik olehmu."

"Apa?"

"_Iie_." Kazuha menggeleng. "Urusi kepentinganmu saja, Hei-kun."

Heiji mendengus sebal. "Terserah kau saja."

"Kapan kita berangkat?!"

"Iya, iya..." Heiji men-_starter_ motornya. Tak lama kemudian, motor itu sudah melesat secepat kilat di jalanan Osaka yang ramai.

xXx

Mereka tiba di Istana Osaka. Tidak, tujuan Heiji bukan istananya melainkan tamannya. Ini masih musim semi, tapi entah kenapa taman ini sepi sekali. Mungkin orang-orang sudah bosan berada di sini dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu kerja mereka di kantor tanpa _refreshing_ sedikit pun.

Musim semi di Taman Istana Osaka sangat indah. Ya, ribuan batang pohon sakura, ume, dan persik berjejer rapi. Bunga-bunganya bermekaran indah dan menambah kesan estetika di taman ini. Heiji menarik Kazuha untuk berjalan di sampingnya pada sebuah jalan setapak di bawah rimbun pohon-pohon sakura. Dari sana, Heiji dapat melihat aliran sungai yang tidak dihiasi sampah sedikit pun. Kebersihan dan keasrian lingkungan ini membuat penduduk Osaka betah berlama-lama di taman ini. Sama halnya dengan Heiji.

"Heiji-kun, apa yang kita lakukan di sini?" tanya Kazuha bingung.

"Jangan banyak tanya, _baka_. Ikut saja," jawab Heiji sebal.

"Untuk apa kau membawa keranjang itu?" tanya Kazuha sambil menunjuk keranjang yang dibawa Heiji. "Kau mau piknik? Dengan siapa?"

Heiji mendecak. "Sudah kubilang jangan banyak tanya."

Kazuha mendesah. "Memangnya kenapa, sih? Hari ini kau sensitif sekali."

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?"

Kazuha menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tapi... aneh, kau membawaku ke tempat _hanami_ paling digemari di seluruh penjuru Osaka pada pertengahan musim begini."

Heiji tidak menjawab.

"Bunga-bunganya memang mekar indah, sih. Tapi..." Kazuha menatap Heiji. "Kenapa tumben sekali kau mau mengajakku ke tempat-tempat seperti ini, Heiji-kun?"

Heiji mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau ber-_hanami_ bersamaku?" goda Kazuha sambil terkikik kecil. "Kenapa kau tidak jujur dari awal, sih?"

Heiji mengangkat bahunya lagi. "Mungkin."

"Mungkin apa?"

"Mungkin memang aku mau ber_-hanami _bersamamu."

Kazuha tidak menjawab karena sibuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Oalah, rupanya kata-kata ringan yang memang tidak begitu berarti dari Heiji dapat membuat wajahnya panas dan memerah dengan cepat. _Uh... _Kami-sama_... kenapa harus begini? Santai saja, Kazuha. Santai..._

"Sampai kapan kita akan berjalan, Hei-kun?" tanya Kazuha berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Sejak tadi pemandangan yang kulihat hanya pohon sakura, sakura, dan sakura. Kau mau ber-_hanami_ atau tidak? Jika iya, kenapa kau tidak berhenti sejak tadi?"

Heiji menatap Kazuha langsung di matanya. "Aku sudah menandai tempat yang bagus," tuturnya. "Aku sedang mencarinya. Kurasa ada di sekitar sini."

Kazuha mengangguk. Kenyataan bahwa Heiji menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk _hanami_ ini membuatnya sangat terharu. Selama ini, Heiji yang dia kenal bukan Heiji yang lembut melainkan Heiji yang keras. Heiji adalah orang yang cenderung menutup perasaannya dari orang lain. Makanya, tadi Kazuha agak terkejut juga ketika mendapati Heiji memarkir motornya di Istana Osaka. Pada musim semi seperti ini, tempat apa lagi di Istana Osaka yang rajin dikunjungi selain tamannya? Taman Istana Osaka yang indah ini dianggap sebagai salah satu taman terindah untuk melakukan ritual _hanami_ para penduduk Osaka. Kazuha juga sering ke sini bersama orang tuanya. Tetapi, sejak ayahnya sibuk di kepolisian, Kazuha hanya menghabiskan waktu libur di musim semi sembari berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumahnya atau mengekori Heiji kemana pun lelaki itu pergi. Meski sebenarnya yang kedua itu yang lebih sering ia lakukan.

"Ah! Itu dia tempatnya!" seru Heiji tiba-tiba yang mengakibatkan buyarnya lamunan Kazuha. "Ayo, Kazuha!"

Ia menarik tangan Kazuha. Tak dapat dipungkiri, wajah Kazuha langsung terasa panas. Ia tahu pipinya memerah, lagi. Dan ini semua pasti karena apa yang dilakukan Heiji padanya. _Kenapa baru sekarang, Hei-kun?_ pikir Kazuha heran.

Kazuha tersentak. _Kenapa aku berpikir begitu?_

"Nah, di sini," ucap Heiji lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Kazuha-chan, bisa membantuku?"

"Apa?" tanya Kazuha dengan suara yang dibuat sewajar dan sedatar mungkin.

"Pegang keranjang ini," jawab Heiji. "Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah semasam itu, tahu?"

Kazuha memalingkan wajahnya. "Yah..."

Heiji tidak menggubris Kazuha. Ia sibuk memanjat pohon sakura yang sudah ia tandai itu. Entah apa yang dicarinya. Entah sesuatu itu penting atau tidak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas, Hei-kun?" tanya Kazuha heran. "AH! Hati-hati! Dahannya bisa patah!"

"Cerewet," balas Heiji pelan.

"Apa katamu?!"

"_Iie,_" jawab Heiji santai. "Aku hanya mau mengambil sesuatu di atas sini."

"Mengambil apa? Sakura?" tanya Kazuha penuh rasa heran. "Kalau kau ingin mengambil sakura, kenapa tidak mengambil yang dapat kau capai dari bawah? Untuk apa memanjat?"

Heiji memasang raut wajah oh-plis-tutup-mulut-lu-dong-suka-suka-gue-mau-ngap ain tapi tidak menunjukkannya pada Kazuha. Ia berkata, "Cerewet, biarkan aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Paham?"

Kazuha mendesah pelan. "Kamu tidak seperti kamu yang biasanya, Hei-kun."

"Hari ini memang aku sedang dirasuki sesuatu," jawab Heiji asal.

"Apa itu?"

"Kazuha-chan, jangan bertanya terus," balas Heiji. "Awas."

Kazuha mendongak penuh keheranan. Heran dengan apa yang Heiji maksud dengan kata "awas" yang tadi ia lontarkan. Begitu Kazuha melihat ke atas, Heiji sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Hei-kun?" panggil Kazuha pelan. "Sial, kau sudah menculikku ke tempat ini dan sekarang kau meninggalkanku? Hei-kun! Jangan menghilang sekarang! Kau di mana?!"

"Cerewet, aku sudah di bawah."

Kazuha menatap ke depannya. Oh, rupanya Heiji sudah di sana. Heiji berdiri santai dengan wajah _innocent_ yang membuat Kazuha kesal setengah mati. Ia memukuli Heiji.

"Kau membuatku panik, tahu?!" semburnya.

"Ampun, _ohime-sama_," kata Heiji. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

_Tuan putri? Barusan Heiji bilang begitu? _pikir Kazuha heran. "Ya sudah." Kazuha menyudahi pukulan bertubi-tubinya pada Heiji sambil berusaha mengontrol nada suaranya yang mulai berulah. "Tapi... bagaimana kau bisa turun dari atas sana secepat itu?"

"Tentu saja melompat, _baka_. Kau pikir apa?" balas Heiji acuh tak acuh. "Jangan banyak tanya, bantu aku menggelar ini."

"Menggelar apa?" tanya Kazuha bingung. Matanya membelalak begitu melihat sebuah tikar bermotif kotak-kotak merah putih dari balik punggung Heiji. "Kau... kau membawa tikar juga? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya tadi?"

"Kau pikir apa yang kuambil di atas sana? Dahan pohon sakura?" balas Heiji sebal. "Aku sudah meninggalkan tikar ini di atas sana kemarin. Setelah memastikan bahwa tikar ini tidak mudah terlihat, aku memberi tanda pada pohon sakura ini. Kau lihat?" Heiji menunjuk sapu tangan putih yang tersangkut di dekat akar pohon sakura tersebut. "Aku meninggalkan ini di sini agar mudah membedakannya dari pohon sakura lain. Aku memang sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kenapa kau merencanakan ini?" tanya Kazuha heran. "Menculikku dari rumah, membawaku ke Taman Istana Osaka, piknik, bahkan kau sudah menyiapkan bekal dan tikarnya."

Heiji terdiam sejenak. "Sebaiknya, aku jawab itu nanti saja."

"Kenapa?"

Heiji mendecak. "Aku akan menjawabnya, janji. Tapi tidak sekarang, oke? Lebih baik kau bantu aku menata _bento-bento _itu di atas tikar."

Kazuha mengangguk. "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan menurut padamu."

Heiji mendecak sebal. "Seharusnya kau lakukan sejak tadi."

xXx

**Toyama Kazuha**

Heiji membuka _bento_ miliknya—juga milikku—dan mulai makan. Ternyata benar dugaanku, Heiji memang mengajakku ber-_hanami_ bersama. Ada apa dengannya, ya? Heiji tidak pernah bersikap selembut ini padaku. Yah... meski harus kuakui kalau dia terkadang masih bersikap acuh tak acuh padaku, tapi ini merupakan sebuah kemajuan besar. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini jantungku berdegup lebih kencang atau wajahku merona merah setiap dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku riang nan bahagia. Sedih untuk mengakui bahwa setelah bertahun-tahun dekat dengannya, baru kali ini dia benar-benar menghargaiku. Sungguh. Hari ini aku benar-benar merasa dihargai olehnya. Dan ini pertama kali.

"Hei-kun! Makanmu berantakan sekali!" komentarku sambil menunjuk pipinya. "Nasinya ada di mana-mana. Di pipimu, di lengan jaketmu, di... astaga... kenapa kau buru-buru sekali, sih?"

Heiji berujar dengan cueknya, "Aku memang biasa seperti ini."

"Tidak, tidak." Aku menggeleng. "Sudah, sudah, biar aku rapikan. Diam!"

xXx

**Hattori Heiji**

Aku membiarkan Kazuha membersihkan nasi-nasi yang bertebaran di sekitarku. Ia mengambil serbet yang memang sudah kusiapkan dan mengelap hampir seluruh bagian tubuhku. Oh, tidak begitu juga, sih. Pokoknya, semua bagian yang ditempeli nasi. Dia terus mengomel.

"Hei-kun, tolong. Jaga makanmu, ya. Ini berantakannya kelewatan. Kau ini manusia atau kucing, sih? Makan saja tidak bisa rapi."

Aku mendengus. Seenaknya, masa aku disamakan dengan kucing? "Terserah, dong. Aku kan, tidak merugikan siapa-siapa."

"Kau menggangguku, puas?" balas Kazuha. Entah kenapa, sekarang justru Kazuha yang mengambil alih menjadi pemimpin pasukan? Bukankah sejak tadi... aku yang mendominasi cerita ini? Eh, enak saja. Aku tidak mau peranku diambil begitu saja.  
**(reynyah: yah, Heiji kan, emang dasarnya agak egois xD)**

"Apa, sih?" balasku agak sewot. "Kenapa kau jadi marah?"

Kazuha menarik napasnya. "Kau juga marah."

"_Iie..._"

xXx

Kazuha mendesah. "Terserah kau saja, Hei-kun," ucapnya pelan. "Kau sudah bersih, kok."

Heiji mengangguk. Ia terdiam lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Begitu juga Kazuha. Untuk beberapa menit, mereka makan dalam diam. Tapi... keduanya sama-sama menikmati kebersamaan dalam diam ini. Tentu saja. Di dalam hati, mereka sudah saling memiliki. Tetapi... itu belum cukup bagi Heiji. Saat ini, ia sedang mengumpulkan keberanian.

Setelah selesai makan, Heiji menutup _bento_-nya. Ia mengambil dua kaleng minuman ringan dari dalam keranjangnya, membuka tutupnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Kazuha yang baru selesai makan.

"Minum," katanya pelan setengah memerintah. "Haus, kan?"

Kazuha tersenyum lalu mengambil minuman kaleng itu dari tangan Heiji. "_Arigatou._"

Heiji membalas senyumnya. "_Douita_," jawabnya singkat. "Kazuha-chan, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Kazuha menatapnya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. "_Nani_?"

Heiji terdiam sejenak. Ia menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Ia memejamkan mata, lalu membukanya lagi. Ia menelan ludah. Terlalu banyak gerakan basa-basi yang membuat Kazuha kesal (lagi).

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Hei-kun?" tanya Kazuha lagi. "Aku tidak bisa menunggumu sampai seharian penuh, bukan? Aku juga punya kehidupan."

Heiji menghembuskan napas pelan. "Tidak jadi."

"Eh?"

"Nanti saja," kata Heiji sambil tersenyum lembut. "Ayo, sekarang kita pulang. Hari sudah semakin siang."

Kazuha mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa, kekecewaan sedikit menggerogoti hatinya. Jujur saja, Heiji membuatnya penasaran setengah mati. _Sial_, pikirnya. _Kenapa aku terus memikirkan itu? Apa yang ingin disampaikan Heiji padaku? Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak begitu penting._

Hmm... benarkah?

xXx

Motor Heiji berhenti di depan rumah keluarga Toyama. Dengan berat hati, Kazuha turun dari motor dan menyerahkan helm yang tadi ia kenakan pada Heiji. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou, _Hei-kun. Aku sangat senang hari ini," tuturnya.

Heiji tersenyum. "_Douita, _Kazu-chan. Aku senang kalau kau senang."

Kazuha tertegun. Benarkah yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah Heiji? Hari ini, Heiji benar-benar tidak bersikap seperti Heiji. Heiji jarang tersenyum, terutama tersenyum manis padanya seperti sekarang. Jujur saja, Heiji justru terlihat lebih manis dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan Kazuha.

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu," kata Kazuha berusaha membuat nadanya tetap terdengar riang. "_Sayonara mata ashita, _Hei-kun."

Tapi... Heiji tidak beranjak dari rumah keluarga Toyama. Ia justru mematikan mesin motornya, mencabut kuncinya, lalu berdiri di hadapan Kazuha. Membuat Kazuha bingung setengah mati.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kazuha heran. Ia berusaha keras menyembunyikan bunyi detak jantungnya yang mulai berulah. _Uh, lagi-lagi... Heiji-kun, cepat sampaikan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan..._

"Ada yang harus kuurus dulu," katanya.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau, Kazuha-chan."

_Apa?_ "Aku? Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Kau ingat kasus di rumah pesulap terkenal itu? _Mr. _Masakage?"

_Oh, kasus itu. _"Ya, kenapa?"  
**(reynyah: baca volume 47!)**

"Saat itu adalah saat pertama aku menyadarinya."

Jantung Kazuha berdegup kencang. "Menyadari apa?"

"Aku selalu merasa tidak tenang kalau melihatmu tersenyum, tertawa, atau semacamnya," aku Heiji. "Terutama melihatmu memeluk lengan si pesulap menyebalkan itu."

Kazuha mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Waktu itu, aku bilang kalau kau adalah anak buahku, kan?" Heiji tertawa kecil. "Kurasa aku sangat bodoh waktu itu. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanku sendiri."

Kazuha menyadari detak jantungnya semakin cepat. "Jadi?"

"Kazuha-chan, _aishiteru yo,_" kata Heiji.

Wajah Kazuha memanas. Kazuha menunduk sebelum Heiji menyadari betapa merah wajahnya saat ini. Sebenarnya kalau saja Kazuha melihat, wajah Heiji juga sama merahnya. Hanya saja, kulit hitam Heiji sedikit menyamarkan rona merah pada pipinya. Heiji tertawa sumbang lalu berkata, "Kazuha-chan, terdengar aneh, ya?"

Kazuha menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali."

"Lalu, kenapa kau menunduk?"

"Aku... terharu," aku Kazuha. Kalau Heiji berani mengungkapkan perasaannya, mengapa ia tidak? "Hari ini kau bersikap jauh berbeda dengan kau yang biasanya. Itu membuatku bahagia, kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya. Sungguh."

Heiji terdiam, menunggu Kazuha menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Heiji-kun... _aishiteru wa..._"

Mata Heiji membelalak. "_Hontou ni?!_"

Kazuha mengangguk. "Masa kau tidak menyadarinya? Perasaan ini sudah ada sejak lama, tahu?"

Heiji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eh..."

Kazuha tersenyum semanis mungkin. "_Daijoubu desu_, Hei-kun. Kau sudah menyatakannya padaku dan aku juga sudah. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

Heiji tersenyum. "Setidaknya bukan sakura yang menyampaikan perasaanku."

"Apa?"

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa..."

FIN


End file.
